Obsessed
by Kuromiluv909
Summary: [Modern!Yandere! Madara Uchiha X Hanako (Reader/OC). Hanako has a crush on the infamous Madara Uchiha. He's just as crazy about her as well. Rated T for mature themes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 of 6

**"Will you go out with me, pretty please?"**

At least, that's what Hanako wanted to say to Madara Uchiha. Madara was pretty popular at Konoha high, but it's mosty because he bears the Uchiha name. Not to mention his striking good looks. And with looks, and brains like his, Hanako thought she didn't stand a chance to be with him. To Hanako's disadvantage, She thought Madara only saw her as a little sister he said hi to, or asked for help every once and a while. That's all.

Hanako adored Madara. She looked up to him and sometimes wondered if his hugs would be as soft as he looks. Most likely.  
Hanako stood from her seat and cautiously made her way to Madara's seat. She slightly licked her lips before speaking. "M-Madara-kun, can you help me with this trigonometry question please? I can't seem to figure it out..." Her voice drifted off at the end of her sentence, due to nervousness. "Hm?" Madara said as he turned around to Hanako's voice. His clean, peppermint scent wafted in her face, due to his hair moving quickly.

Well, first you have to..." Hanako stopped listening. She already knew the answer, bit she needed a good excuse to speak to the perfect, handsome, Madara Uchiha. You silently watched him write on your paper, him showing his work. _'His handwriting...is beautiful.'_ You thought to yourself. "Hanako-chan? Do you understand it now?" Madara asked, giving you his genuine sweet smile.  
Your soft lips trembled slightly, then frowned. "Yes, thank you, Madara-kun." She began to make her way back to her desk, but she felt a warm, strong hand grab her delicate wrist. "Hold on,hanako. Are you alright?" It was Madara. Her heartbeat sped up. _'Madara... is worried about me? ...Madara is worried about me!'_ Madara released me and felt her forehead. "Oh, sorry I guessed you were sick."

"I'm okay, I just have a slight headache. Do you-" Before she could ask for help once more, Ino Yamanaka interrupted her by coming into Madara's view. _'That bossy disgusting rat.'_ You thought to yourself. But your face remained emotionless. "Madara! Stop helping dumb Juniors and help with our project! Geez! You spend too much time around her. I'm sure she can do things herself for once!"

Ino only made one point. Yeah, she could do things herself, but what does being a junior have to do with anything? **{AN: Madara and Ino are seniors.}** "Sorry, babe. I like helping younger students." That's right. Madara was dating Ino. The bossy, disgusting rat. Madara stood up and ruffled my hair. She loves it whenever he does that. _'I adore it.'_

 _'Well, there's no point in getting jealous over something that isn't mine.'_ You sighed to yourself.

\- X -

It was the end of the day, and you had stayed there at school until 7:15pm. "Geez... I'm so careless sometimes.." She muttered aloud to herself. She suddenly felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. "Hanako. It's late, why are you still at school?" That was Madara's voice. Still, she could ask him the same thing. "Sorry, I was studying. Guess I forgot to keep track of the time. It m-must've really slipped my mind!" As soon as she replied, she felt immediate regret _'I'm so dumb! What if thinks I'm weird since I babbled on like that!'_

"Come on, I'll walk you home, just show me the way." Madara said. His voice sounded gentle and caring. Truth is, he was just desperately wondering where her lived and what it looked like. Hanako smiled. "S-sure, thank you. Just follow me.." Once again, Hanako's Shyness got the best of her. Again. The two walked, Hanako leading, but they walked in silence. Hanako thought she jus imagined Madara's hand brush against hers occasionally, but he actually did.

Soon enough, they both arrived at Hanako's front door. "Well, t-this is it! Goodnight, Madara-Kun." She said as she "casually" scratched the back of her head. "Yes, goodnight" Madara leaned down and kissed Hanako's forehead softly. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. "See you tomorrow. Hanako."

 _'Madara Uchiha...just kissed my forehead...?'_

As excited Hanako was, she had no idea that one little kiss on the forehead led to Madara wanting to steal her away even _'Just wait, my Hanako-chan. You'll be mine soon._ ' Madara thought to himself as he turned away, heading to his own home.

_To Be Continued._

 **Instagrams-** &

**Wattpad-** This-chan


	2. Chapter 2 of 6

**"I love you, Hanako."**

She imagined Madara saying that as she sat in the back of the library, trying to go unnoticed. It was going pretty well. She opened up her math notes to an empty page and began doodling. "Hanako? I didn't expect to see you here. why're you hiding back here?" A low, familiar voice said in your ear, making her jump slightly. It was Madara.

His loving scent of peppermint filled her nose, creating a small, faint blush on her cheeks. "M-Madara..." She managed to breathe out. It was almost as if he purposely moved quickly to spread his scent. Almost as if he knew it drove her senses crazy. "I'm just studying some math, since Yamanaka (Ino) doesn't like you tutoring me. B-But you should be happy, you two should spend more time... together..." You trailed off at the end of your sentence and just stared at you lap.

 _'Great, now I sound jealous.'_ Madara let out a chuckle, as he began to play with her medium length, dark brown, hair. "I don't mind helping you at all. Even if you don't pay that much attention to my teachings. Seems to me like you've got math down to a T." Her face turned a bright as a tomato. "You're wrong! I-I do pay attention... I just doze off a little sometimes..." She said as she buried face in her hands from embarrassment. _'How did he figure that out?'_

Madara laughed, an adorable one, and picked up her face in his hands. "Sorry, sorry, It's cute when you're lost in thought. No need to be embarrassed." She just blushed even more. "Madara! You're with Hanako again? Geez! I can't believe you sometimes." Ino came into view, and Madara's small smile was replaced with a monotone expression. "Ino. What do you need?"

"Excuse me? Madara, I'm your girlfriend! I don't need a reason to see you." Ino replied harshly. Madara removed his hands from Hanako's cheeks and slightly crossed his arms. "Then consider us friends. I've been meaning to break up with you for a while now." Hanako looked down to avoid being involved. Without even facing her, Madara gently grabbed a part of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"This...this is all her fault, isn't it?" Ino said accusingly as she raised a hand to slap Hanako. But with her head down, Hanako didn't see it coming. Madara swiftly grabbed Ino's hand before she could hit. "Why you...Madara Uchiha!" Ino growled before bursting into tears and made her escape out of the library. It was surprising that no one noticed.

With Ino gone, and Madara and Hanako alone, Hanako felt anything but happy. Her lips trembled before tears glided down her cheeks. Madara took notice and look at her with wide eyes. "Hanako? Are you okay?" Hanako quickly realized she were crying in front of him. "I'm sorry, I just... can't help but feel like I caused Yamanaka pain.." She mumbled before her eyes began welling up again. Madara stood up and raised her to her own feet, and then began to drag her off to the back of the school.

\- x -

By then, Hanako's face was consumed in tears. "Now you listen to me, Hanako. This isn't your fault at all, okay?" She nodded slowly and shakily as Madara began to wipe away her tears. ' _I hate seeing her this way... I have to do something about Ino.'_ Madara thought to himself.

"Excuse me." Madara muttered loud enough for her to hear as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I have to go, but please don't take this to heart." Madara said as you looked at him with puffy eyes.

 _'God, is she naturally adorable no matter what_?' He thought.

"It's okay. ...Can I hug you?"

"Of course."

Hanako went on her toes and hugged him. Madara whispered in her ear, "it'll be okay." But in reality, he wanted to whisper all the things he'd do to her, once she was his.

 _'Please wait for me, Hanako.'_

 ** ___** **To Be Continued._**

 **Instagram** \- &  
 **Tumblr** \- deadlox-kitty


	3. Chapter 3 of 6

**"How's my lovely Hanako-chan doing?"**

"Hanako!"

Hanako snapped out of her thoughts and quickly looked at Shisui for answers as to why he intruded her thoughts.

"Ah! Y-yes, Shisui?"

"Sheesh. Focus would you? I was telling you that Me, You, Itachi, and Sasuke were gonna go hang out later on. You in?"

"First, I should-"

Hanako was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Shisui and Hanako both turned their attention to where the scream came from. It was Sakura wasn't close friend with Sakura as she was with Shisui, but the two occasionally talked. "Sakura? Is something wrong?" You asked, tilting your hoped it wasn't something stupid. A lot of people were staring. Sakura spit a little, and then ran out of the school in tears, and her hand clasped around her mouth. ' _What?'_

Madara took a stand next to Hanako. Shisui looked to him for answers. "Oi, Madara. Do you know what happened to Sakura?"

Madara only told him that he saw her locker, and it wasn't pleasant. "I'm... Gonna see what happened." Hanako declared as she began to make her way to look inside.

"Hanako, I don't think it's wise to-" Madara started but he didn't make it in time. She had already jogged over to Sakura's locker and looked inside. Hanako froze in fear and in disgust.

In Sakura's locker, there was a dead Ino, stabbed repeatedly and left alone with empty eye sockets. The words ' **Don't Touch Her** ' were carved into the Yamanaka's thighs. Hanako tumbled backwards, trying to get away from something that had just scarred her for life. ' _How could someone do that? How could come one do_ ** _that_**?' She thought as she fell into someone's arms.

Hanako let out a scream. "Calm down, Hanako. It's just me." That was Shisui's voice. She shakily looked up at him and then to Madara. "Y-Yamanaka.." She managed to spit out.

"Hanako? Calm down, please." That was Madara's voice. Hanako started to breathe quickly as her heart pounded. She looked around for answers, but there weren't any. Just the reality of something she talked to just **yesterday** , had been killed and shoved in a locker. The cruel reality of a dead Ino Yamanaka.

"Hanako! You're hyperventilating! Stay with me!"

' _That was... Who's voice_?' She thought hazily as she passed out.

\- x-

The girl woke up on a stiff, white bed. Odd. She didn't remember having a bed like this. "Good you're awake." Hanako jolted up and looked at the door way. It seemed she was in the nurses office.

"Sasuke? I don't remember seeing you in the crowd."

"Usually, most people would thank me for carrying a girl who passed out."

Hanako blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. Thank you. What time of the day is it? Is it still morning?"

"It's almost the end of the day, dobe. I skipped class to come see if you woke up. Shisui and Madara are worried too." Sasuke explained.

She looked down, not wanting to meet your friend's cold eyes. "Whatever. Check with Shizune before you leave." Sasuke turned to make his leave, waving his hand the same time. That was as nice as he gets.

Though, she doesn't hate him at all for it.

-x-

After checking with Shizune, it was the end of the day. You walked outside, by yourself, hoping to forget this day. "What pretty brown hair you have. Not to mention your eyes, and lips." Some man and his lackeys were standing in front of her, blocking the way.

"I-I have to be somewhere, excuse me. " She said, praying they'd let her through.

"When someone gives you a compliment, you say thank you."

 _'Are they going to kidnap me?'_ Hanako ran in the opposite direction to escape, but muscular arms scooped her up. "Help! Help me!" She cried and cried but then they tied a cloth over her mouth. No one could hear her muffled screams or constant sniffling. She just shut your eyes, knowing it was over.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing with Hanako?" Hanako snapped out of her thoughts and saw Madara and Shisui standing a few feet across.

The men threw at least four knives in Madara's direction. _'Madara! Watch out!'_

Madara effortlessly dodged them all. "How distasteful. Just Who the **hell** do you think I am? A child? Shisui, get Hanako home, I'll catch up."

Shisui made his way to the man holding Hanako and kicked him. In the face. The man yelled in pain and dropped her into Shisui's arms. Shisui pulled the cloth off. "M-Madara! Shisui! Thank you.." She mumbled as Shisui smiled and ran away with her, leaving Madara behind.

-x-

They had made it to her doorstep and Shisui knocked on the door. Kakashi opened the door. That's right, She's Hanako Hatake, Kakashi's daughter.

"Hanako? It's late." Kakashi said as he opened the door and let them both inside. "Dad, I was almost kidnapped, but Madara and Shisui got me just in time. I'm okay now."

She sat on the couch, and hugged her knees as Shisui explained more to Kakashi. This was going to be a day she'd never forget.

 _But worse days are coming._

 **_To Be Continued._**

 **Instagram** \- kun,chaaan &  
 **Tumblr** \- deadlox-kitty


	4. Quick Update of Obsessed

**[PLEASE IGNORE IF NEW TO STORY. OTHERS, CONTINUE!]**

Dear readers! I had to change up the story a bit ( I just need to update the description) because X reader stories aren't allowed on this site. That's okay! What I've done is, editing all the [Name] parts and turning them into Hanako, a girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. So from now on, [Name] (YOU) is/are Hanako!

\- K U R O


	5. Chapter 4 of 6

**"Hanako-Chan~!"**

Madara didn't catch up yesterday. He never came to Hanako's house. But, he was at school the next day. "Hanako? Would you please stop spacing out on me like that?" Tenten said trying to snap her friend out of her thoughts. It's not her fault. Yesterday was traumatizing.

"Sorry. You know me, I'm always spacing out, I can't help it. But yesterday-"

Before she could finish, Hanako bumped into a large chest. Her cheeks burned when she saw who it was.

"M-M-M-Madara!" She stuttered.

Madara gave Hanako and Tenten a polite smile. "Good morning, Hanako, Tenten." Then, Madara took his leave. He seemed... Different. _'Does... Does he hate me for what happened last night?_ '

"I'd expect you to be squealing with joy, you know. I thought you had a huge crush on him!" Hanako quickly turned around. It was only Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten waved. **{A/N: her friends are- Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata.}** "O-oh, hey Naruto, Sasuke." Hanako said, scratching the back of her head.

"We should all hang out tonight! With Shisui and Hinata too! We haven't done that in a while, hehe!" Naruto chuckled as he hooked his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Well... I don't know... I might stay behind and study." She replied. "Aw, cmon Hanako. Naruto's right. We haven't hung out in forever!" Tenten exclaimed, agreeing with Naruto.

She sighed. "T-then go without me." Sasuke turned his attention to your 'comment' and flicked your forehead. "Tch, dobe. It wouldn't be considered hanging out if you're not there."

"Fine, I'll go."

-X-

School had ended, and Sasuke waited by Hanako's class to make sure she would come. "...Where are we going anyway? I have to tell my dad." Hanako said as she adjusted her bag and followed him out of the school. "Shisui found this barbecue place, so we're heading there." Sasuke replied.

She didn't wanna go. The thought of staying out late reminded her of when she was almost kidnapped. But, she had a gut feeling to tell someone about it. "..S-Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I'm not comfortable staying out late. C-can you walk me home?"

"Tch. Seriously, Hanako? What's your problem?"

"Y-yesterday...these guys.. No, never mind."

"Tell me." Sasuke's voice had suddenly gone cold and angry. He knew he was about to hear something unpleasant, but he wanted to confirm it. "Sasuke... Let's forget it. I'll come to barbecue, but promise to walk me home early?"

"...Fine."

-X-

The two were the last to arrive at the booth, where their friends were already eating. "S-sorry you two. I tried telling them to wait, but.." Hinata softly said as she took a bite of her food.

The brunette just smiled as Naruto put a plate of food in front of her. She just looked at your food, not sure if she wanted to really eat. "Excuse me. I'm sorry for ruining your night, but I need to talk to you. It's important, Hanako." She looked up to see the one and only, Madara Uchiha.

His voice didn't sound too happy. He sounded tired and weary. "Sure, where do you wanna talk?" Hanako excused herself as Madara tightly grabbed her wrist and lead her to a faculty closet of the restaurant.

"Hey, Teme, whaddya think he wants to talk about?" Naruto asked as he snickered. "Leave it alone and mind your own business, you loser."

-X-

Madara quickly shut the closet door. The faculty closet smelled like blood and musk. Hanako was shaking. "D-did you... Want to talk about l-last night?" She asked with shaky breaths.

"No. I can't wait anymore. I'll go crazy if I do." He replied coldly. She wanted to reach for the door, but Madara was in the way. _'Is he okay?'_

"I don't.. Understand."

"Then I'll show you."

Madara grabbed Hanako and pulled her into a deep kiss _. 'My crush, Madara Uchiha...is kissing me!'_ Madara pulled away and licked his lips pridefully with a smirk.

She were redder than Kushina's hair. "M-Madara." She mumbled as she took a step back from shock. Due to clumsiness, Hanako fell on a body? Not just any body, a dead one. "M-Madara, there's-!" She sprang up and into Madara's arms.

As she imagined, Madara was warm and soft. He smelled like delicious, ripe, fruits.

"I love you, Hanako. I've been wanting to say this for a while now."

Hanako froze. It's happening. It was really happening. Her crush, Madara Uchiha, just confessed to her.

 _'Please... Don't let this be a cruel dream.'_

 **_To Be Continued._**

 **Instagram** \- &

 **Tumblr** \- deadlox-kitty


	6. Chapter 5 of 6

**"Hanako... Don't look at anyone but me."**

Hanako woke up in her own bed. 'Huh? What happened last night?' Sasuke and Naruto were both in chairs by her bed, sleeping with their arms crossed. Thank goodness it was Saturday. The brunette looked at them for a moment and smiled. "Oh, sweetheart, you're awake." Kakashi walked in and ruffled her hair. "What happened yesterday?" She asked.

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke brought you home and said you passed out from a chemical or smell. They refused to leave until you woke up." Kakashi gave his daughter a closed eye smile and left the room.

Hanako shook Naruto. "Hey, Wake up. Do you wanna eat breakfast with me?" He didn't budge. So, she shook Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke?" He too, didn't budge. 'Sheesh, these two!'

"Naruto, I think there's ramen downstairs." Hanako said. Naruto jolted up. "Woah, really? Good morning!" Naruto yelled as he got up and went down stairs. 'Okay, now Sasuke.'

She pinched Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke! Wake up! Wake up, wake up!"

"Hn?" Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at her. Hanako quickly scooted away in response. "C-can you stay and have breakfast with me and Naruto?"

-X-

After breakfast, the three teens decided to do something. Since it was Saturday and they were already together. "Why do we get Dango?" Hanako suggested. They both agreed. "Dad, we're heading out!"

The three of them put shoes on and opened the front door. Normally, she'd be greeted by wrapped up newspaper, but today it was a hanging Shisui. A dead, hanging Shisui. Naruto and Sasuke let out horrified gasps and Hanako let out a heart wrenching scream.

One of her closest friends, dead. "Hanako? What wrong-?" Kakashi ran to the front door but stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened.

"T-this...this wasn't suicide." Hanako mumbled, her face filled with waterfalls of tears. The words, **'Sasuke & Naruto next'** were scrapped into Shisui's legs. "Who could've-!" She wanted to scream. But no audio came out. Hanako looked at Shisui one more time, and discovered something new.

His eyes were missing and his lips were cut off. That did it. Hanako covered your mouth and coughed hard. _'I'm going to throw up._ ' Hanako clenched her stomach and thew up.

Her vision was blurry. She heard muffled yells of her name. The world was spinning, ending. _'He's dead. Shisui Uchiha is dead.'_

-X-

Kakashi had called the police and had Shisui removed. Hanako was out cold on the couch. "I don't get it. Who would do this? Why're we targets?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke sat in chairs next to his passed out friend.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, changing the wet towel on the girl's forehead. "Whoever did this, won't be getting to us. I'll ask my father to have Uchiha ANBU watch over us. If you don't wanna die, stay alert." Naruto nodded in agreement with Sasuke. For some time, the duo just watched Hanako rest, thinking of what to do about the killer.

"Hello, Sasuke." Madara said as he entered the living room.  
{A/N: Sasuke and Madara are cousins.} "I came to visit Hanako I hear Shisui died, so I came to tell her."

"Madara. How did you know Shisui died? Only the four of us knew!" Sasuke exclaimed, standing up. Naruto stood with him. Madara let out a chuckle. "That's an easy. I'm the one who caused the death of Ino Yamanaka and Shisui Uchiha."

"W-why?! What did they ever do to you? Ino was your girlfriend and Shisui was your friend.. So why?!" Naruto question as he balled up his fists in anger and fear.

"Ino was blaming things on my precious Hanako, so I killed her and shoved her worthless body in Sakura's locker. And Shisui was too close to Hanako. You two are too close as well. Stay away from my Hanako-chan." Madara's tone deadly serious.

Naruto and Sasuke took this chance to attack Madara and turn him in. "Naruto! Get the left!" Sasuke shouted as the boys tried to pin Madara down. "How distasteful. Keep shouting like that And you'll wake up my princess." Madara reached in his back pocket and pulled out a knife. "Hatake Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. No response. "Him? I've already killed him. You two are next. Goodbye."

"HANAKO, WAKE UP!"

-X-

'Where...am I?' Hanako tried to move, but couldn't. There was pain coursing though her whole body. Someone had changed her clothes, too.

"Oh, Hanako. You're awake."

Madara stepped out of the darkness with a smile. A creepy, possessive, smile. "What's going on? W-where's Naruto and Sasuke-?"

"Don't say any other mans name than mine." He said as he coldly interrupted. 'What's happened to him?'

"Madara, please, tell me what's going on!" She shouted, almost yelling.

"I killed your father, Sasuke, Naruto, Shisui, Ino, Tenten, And Hinata. They were only in the way of our relationship."

"What... Relationship.." Hanako was angry, but in tears. "You killed my friends and family for some stupid relationship?! You're insane! Let me out of here!"

"Hanako."

"You're not allowed to say my name. I...I hate you...!"

Madara froze. His eye twitched as a bigger smile played on his face.

 _'Why...is this happening..?'_

 **_To Be Continued._**

 **Instagram** \- &  
 **Tumblr** \- deadlox-kitty


	7. Chapter 6 of 6 (Final)

**"Hanako, stop refusing or I'll kill you."**

Hanako huffed. And huffed. She was sweaty, shaking, and out of breath. Most of all, she was a complete failureShe couldn't save her friends. Or family. And now, she didn't even put up a good fight for her innocence. All the things she couldn't save were stole it all away. "That...was better than I've ever imagined." Madara said as he pulled the girl closer to him. Hanako started to cry. "What?" Madara asked, his voice actually sounded full of care for the first time in forever. _'Kill me! Just get it over with and kill me!'_

"I don't wanna be here anymore...I don't know how I ever loved you." Hanako stated plainly. Madara growled in pure anger. Hanako reached to the nearby dresser and grabbed the pair of scissors Madara had previously used to cut her clothes. "Go ahead and try, you won't be able to kill me, love." Madara taunted as he squeezed the brunette closer to him. Hanako aimed the scissors at her very own throat.

 _'Do it! I can join the others if I do!_ ' Hanako shook slightly and closed her eyes. "Hanako, put those down before you hurt yourself." Tears went down her face even more. "I once loved you. But I can't. I can't anymore." Hanako pierced her neck with the scissors.

"HANAKO!"

-x-

 _"Isn't that... Hanako? How're you here?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her. 'Its Naruto.' Hanako started to cry in joy. "Oi, Teme! Hanako's here, you know!" Naruto said cheerfully._ _Sasuke walked up to his now dead friend. "Oh hey. Why're you crying?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 'It's Sasuke.' Hanako looked up at them._

 _"Hey, hey, hey! Look who it is!" Shisui exclaimed as he ran up to where the three of them were standing. 'It's Shisui.'_

 _"How'd you get here, anyway?" Shisui asked with a smile. "After he stole my innocence, I killed myself. Please forgive me."_

 _Everyone else she knew began gathering around, saying their greetings._

 _"Welcome home, Hanako."_

* * *

 **Ayyy I know this last chapter was short, but sorry. Though I'm working on an Uchiha story and a Sasuke one, so look forward to it. Also, comment/review about how you wanted this story to end or if ou liked it or not. thanks! -K u r o**

 **_End._**

 **Instagram-**

 **Tumblr- deadlox-kitty**


End file.
